Breaking the Walls
by MewLover54
Summary: Grovyle needed help learning how to use Leaf Blade. His friend Combusken has offered to help, but what else is she going to do? T for child abuse, only mentions it though. No actual abuse in the fic. Grovyle/Combusken


ML54: I founfd another one. And I was quite proud of how this one turned out. Well done younger me!

Mew: What's this one?

ML54: Grovyle/Combusken. People usually put their evolved forms as the pairing. But I prefer all Pokemon in their smaller forms. It's easier to write about them going into a town or such without having them smash it down.

Groudon: True that.

ML54: Kyogre if you please?

Kyogre: MewLover54 doesn't own Pokemon.

**Breaking the Walls**

Grovyle sighed as he looked over to his trainer. Grovyle is a green, lizard like pokemon with two sharp vines coming out of his arms like blades over his arm. As well as the back of his head. He also owned a pair of piercing yellow eyes.

He looked to his blade and sighed again. _"Why is he even keeping me on his team? I can't even use Leaf Blade. The basic move for my species to learn." _He got up and started to focus on his arms.

This continued for ten minutes and he began to sweat. _"Come on! Come on!" _He thought to himself. Suddenly he started to absorb sunlight, opened his mouth and fired a glowing green energy from his mouth.

"_NO! Not Solarbeam! Leaf Blade!" _As soon as his attack was over, the tree he was resting against, had been knocked over. "I guess that's why he keeps me around?"

"Yes. And the fact that you were his first pokemon." Grovyle spun around and faced the possessor of the female voice he knew so well.

She was a fowl like pokemon with orange feathers on her chest, face and arms and orangey red feathers covering he lower body. She had three long claws extended from each hand, and her feet where chicken like. She also had a pair of dark red eyes.

"I suppose. What are you doing here Combusken? Are you not training with Sheila today?" Grovyle responded to one of his best friends. His trainer, Matt, was best friends with the Co-ordinator Sheila. So they ended up travelling together.

It was fun, especially since they weren't competing against each other. Sometimes they even had to battle together against this group who called themselves Team Galactic or something like that.

"I came here to see what's up. I mean, you just blew a tree down. You're not usually an angry Pokemon, that much I'm certain of." Grovyle glared at the fallen tree. Even in death it caused trouble for him.

"I still haven't learned Leaf Blade." The way the words left his mouth, made him feel a bit small. Combusken nodded sympathetically.

"You'll get there." Grovyle saw a small, red fox like Pokemon with six tails being chased by a slightly smaller brown fox like Pokemon.

"EEVEE/VULPIX!" They heard their trainers cry. Combusken looked at the scene and sighed, her trainer recently caught a new Eevee.

Now that wouldn't have been so bad, if she hadn't have acquired a crush on the overly playful, spawn of Giritina on Grovyle's team, Vulpix.

They became best-friends quite quickly and had formed a little trouble makers club. So that meant that all of the younger ones are going to be running around without a care in the world.

And that's not good when there's a gang of Pokemon thieves around. And even worse since the fox-kitten pair are quite rare in Sinnoh.

"Maybe we should help them." She heard Grovyle state from behind her. She shook her head and smirked.

"Nah...Been a while since our trainers got a good work out." Grovyle laughed.

"You know, you're quite evil to everyone." He then raised an eyebrow. "Everyone except me that is. Why not me?" She shrugged.

"You're the only one who's cool around here." She smiled. "Anyway. You're my best friend. Have been since we we're first brought to Professor Birch's Lab." He smiled back.

"Yes. We've come far from being the Treeko and Torchic we were then, haven't we?" He then frowned. "Except one thing." Looking to his blades as he said this, Combusken sighed.

"Hey C'mon. I can help you train after dinner. That should be enough to help you learn Leaf Blade. What do you say to that?" Grovyle looked up, surprised.

"That would be great. Thanks. But..." He narrowed his eyes, suspiciously. "...You've never agreed to help anyone, even me, willingly before. Why now?"

"I just want too train as well. Trying to learn Fire Blast." She answered, falsely. She actually had an different motive to help Grovyle. And she had learn Fire Blast the week previous.

To her relief, he smiled. "That's great. A win, win situation. Okay, where do you want to meet?"

"There's a lake not too far from here. It should be secluded to not disturb us." Grovyle grinned.

"See ya there and then. Now..." He looked to see Eevee run through Matt's legs and Sheila, not noticing him, ran into him. "...Maybe we should help them. I think they had enough exercise." Combusken sighed, sadly.

"Fine then..." Grovyle found that odd. She usually gets annoyed with having to help out. Not upset.

"QUICK ATTACK!" They both called out, catching the two small Pokemon with ease.

**Later at Lake Verity**

Since they were resting in Sangem Town, it was a relatively small distance to the Lake.

They stood, facing each other in anticipation. Staring at one another's eyes to try and anticipate the other's move. Well that's what Grovyle was doing, he could notice that Combusken seemed to be distracted by something.

He couldn't tell what from this distance. He shrugged it off as nothing and called out. "Bullet Seed!" He opened his mouth and fired a barrage of yellow pellets from his mouth, towards the opponent.

Combusken seemed to snap out of something before diving out of the way. "Flamethrower!" She retaliated, opening her beak and firering and stream of fire at her target.

"Quick Attack!" He called out, running away from the dangerous element before it could make contact. _"It's too dark for Solarbeam. Guess I'm stuck with my other three moves." _He then ran straight towards Combusken.

Combusken got back to her feet. "Slash!" She yelled, swiping her dangerously sharp claws in his direction. Just as they were going to make contact, he limboed under it as his blades glowed a green and begun to look much sharper, slashing her side.

Combusken cried out and fell to her knees, clutching her side. She looked back at Grovyle, who was looking at his long appendages in surprise. "That was Leaf Blade!" He yelled happily.

"But that was qui...AH!" She yelled out as she tried to get to her feet. Grovyle looked at her alarmed.

"Are you okay?" She flexed the muscles in the area his blades hit and still felt pain, but it had dulled significantly.

"Yes. But a little harder next time? I'm still in one piece!" She yelled, angrily at him. "Those things hurt like the Distortion World!" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry. It's a new move. I'm not used to it and it came down stronger then intended." He now smirked. "Now we need to get you to learn that Fire Blast move." She sighed.

She turned to the Lake. "Fire Blast!" She yelled out and fired a great amount of fire that took the form of a five pointed star. It them hit the water as it started to steam up. He looked at her in confusion.

"How did you know that was going to be successful?" He asked. She sighed again. This was the part she was dreading the whole time at Sangem Town.

"I learned the move last week." He raised an eyebrow.

"So you came to learn a move you already knew?"

"No." She replied, staring at him with the same stare as before. This time he could see what they were since she was much closer. He saw an unfamiliar emotion in there as well as a sort of longing in there as well.

Before he could question it, she threw her arms around him and...cried?

"Um...Hey, er...It's okay. Did I do something wrong?" Combusken sniffled a bit before shaking her head.

"No. Not you. I had a kind of...Traumatising childhood." She shuddered as she pressed her head into his shoulder. This is what she was planning to do since the beginning. But she never thought it would be this hard.

Grovyle tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Who caused you all this grief? And above all. Why did you bottle this up?" She rubbed her head against his shoulder, affectionately. Something he didn't catch, before replying.

"My dad and mom wanted a boy...but they got me. I was abused, physically and emotionally. I'd be left to get food for myself and if I didn't get any for them, they'd make me go out again to get it, but not before a black eye..." She shivered. Grovyle took this as a sign that she was cold and wrapped his arms around her to.

"That's why my personality isn't the brightest. I wasn't loved by anyone. I wasn't even liked by anyone. This caused me to lose trust in others. So I built up these emotional walls to keep me from crying rivers so big that Kyogre would be jealous..." Grovyle nodded for her to continue.

"This carried on for ten years before I was so beaten up, that my...m-my parents left me out in the middle of no-where to rot. I was lucky the Prof found me... and even after that I kept myself hidden..." She rubbed her head into his chest affectionately. This time, Grovyle did catch it and looked alarmed.

"Then you came..." She smiled into his chest. "You came and talked to me, even when I wouldn't talk back. I figured that you'd give up after the third or fourth day. But you stuck by me all the way through."

**Flashback**

"_Hi! I'm Treeko." A younger version of Combusken, or Torchic. Torchic was a hatching looking Pokemon with dark orange feathers and no arms but very small wings. As well as very large, brown eyes._

_She looked up, surprised that someone is talking to her. Treeko was a small lizard looking Pokemon with large yellow eyes and long, thick, double vined tail. She then looked away, depressingly._

"_So what's your name? And why aren't you playing with the others?" Torchic sighed._

"_Cause I don't want to. And I'm Torchic." He looked alarmed._

"_What? But you gotta! We're having lots of fun!" She looked at him again, and looked away._

"_I don't care. The world isn't fun and games out there. It's hard." She looked down._

"_That's cause I don't see you hang out or try! C'mon it'll be fun." She said nothing. "Alright. See ya around...Oh, do you mind if I call you my friend?" She looked alarmed, before realising that he must have been in some kind of bet or something. No-one here wanted to be associated with Giri-Girl._

"_Knock yourself out kid." She sighed, depressingly. He smiled._

"_Cool. See ya later, Torchic." He then ran after the others with great speed._

_**The next day**_

"_Hi friend!" Torchic jumped, and turned looking at the Treeko from yesterday._

"_Treeko?" He nodded. "Why are you here?"_

"_I wanted to know if you wanted a Pecha Berry? I found these really ripe and juicy ones on a nearby tree." She blinked, unsure of the gesture. Sure she wanted it. Pecha Berries were her favourite. But this could be some kind of trick._

_Ignoring the arguments in her mind, she took it. When she bit into it, her mind became at ease. It was a genuine Pecha Berry. She glared at the Wood Gecko Pokemon._

"_What is your deal?" She yelled, scaring the poor Pokemon. "Are you part of some massive practical joke or something. If so you should leave me alone befor..." A sniffle aught her off guard as she saw the green pokemon start to shed tears. _

"_I just wanted to...g-give you a b-berry. I h-heard they w-were your favourite..." She looked on, feeling really bad for her actions. But she couldn't bring herself up to apologise. A small part of her still thought that it was all an act. He then ran off._

_The other Pokemon at the Lab saw the fragile Treeko run past and glared at her. She shrunk back into her dark corner. Needless to say, she was given the silent treatment. But that wasn't unusual around here._

_**The next day**_

"_Hi..." Torchic looked up and saw the same Treeko from before. "I just wanted to say sor..." She interupted him._

"_No...I should apologise. I shouldn't have snapped like that. You were just trying to be nice. I'm sorry." Treeko smiled._

"_Forgiven and Forgotten." He said back, smiling. And she actually felt a smile tugging at her beak as well. He then indicated to the space next to her. "Mind if I sit?" She shook her head._

_He sat next to her at a good distance to keep them both comfortable. "Why aren't you playing tag with them?" Torchic asked, indicating to the group of basic Pokemon running around next to the lake. _

"_They said that if I was friends with you, than I couldn't be friends with them." She looked at him in surprise._

"_You picked me over them? Why?" Treeko looked at her, seriously._

"_Because you look lonely and you need a friend. With out friends, life's just miserable. And I don't like Pokemon feeling miserable." Torchic looked into his eyes to try and distinguish any untruthfulness in his eyes. When she spotted none she sighed._

"_Alright. So what do friend's actually do? You know. For fun." Treeko rubbed his chin with his paw._

"_Well, we play games. But you don't seem to be that kind of Pokemon. I guess we just talk." He shrugged. She looked at him._

"_About what?" He shrugged back._

"_Sports, weather, politics...What ever I guess?" He smiled at her. A genuine smile that made her little heart lift a huge weight of depression off her shoulders and smiled back._

"_Well, it's quite a nice day today."_

**End of Flashback**

"You were the first pokemon to ever befriend me. When everyone else wouldn't even come within a twenty meter radius of me." Grovyle rubbed his head onto the top of hers.

"It was their loss. You're a great friend to have." She silenced him when she began talking again.

"You were the one who pretty much begged Sheila to pick me over Mudkip. As well."

**Flashback**

"_I'll pick Treeko!" Treeko jumped for joy and jumped onto the trainer's shoulder, excited for a new adventure._

_The much younger Sheila still had a choice though. She could either pick between Torchic, or a blue, quadrupedal pokemon with two orangey hand like things coming out of it's cheeks and a fin on top of it's head._

_Torchic looked depressed again. She knew the human female was going to pick Mudkip. Water types were always better for Pokemon contests as fire was harder to control. Now it wasn't that part that bother her. It was that her only friend was picked by the male companion. _

_It would have been perfect. They'd be travelling together, around the whole Hoenn Region. Her and her friend that she had come to know and lo... No she was not going to say that._

"_I'll pick..." Treeko, seeing her look towards the Mudkip, jumped onto her arm. This startled her a little before watching him point at Torchic. "Ahh...Treeko wants his friend to come." Treeko smiled to the Co-ordinator widely and nodded._

"_Well then, looks like I just have to pick Torchic now. Plus she's just adorable!" Torchic looked surprised. She had never seen a human think about another Pokemon's feelings before her own needs. She chirped happily and jumped into her arms._

_Sheila hugged the petite bird back. "Looks like I'm popular today." Treeko smiled and hugged her as well._

"_I would have said that these guys were a little more then best friends, personally." Torchic blushed badly and Treeko wasn't fairing in his usual green colour either after that comment. But she did have to ask herself._

_What is Treeko to her?_

_He was a friend. Her best friend. Her only friend. Her...Her..._

_...Her crush._

**End of Flashback**

"And even after that you've comforted me after I lost my contests those times." She went on. Smiling fondly at this memory.

**Flashback**

_Torchic just sat on the bench after the Pokemon Contest in Vedenturf Town. She had lost by a land slide after that Marshtomp had hit her with water attack after water attack. That shouldn't have been fair._

_She heard someone come in and turned to see her team mate. He was a pokeball looking Pokemon with white eyes and small pupils roll into the room. This Pokemon was called Voltorb._

"_You alright, bud?" He asked her. She nodded. "Alright. Well Treeko's coming in now. So try to look less miserable. You wanna win him over, you can't be a sad case." She nodded again and put on the best smile she could for her crush._

_He then rolled out of the room as the Wood Gecko Pokemon entered. "Hey. You okay?" She sighed sadly._

"_No." He looked confused._

"_But, you just told Voltorb..." She interupted him when she spoke._

"_I know what I told him. I wanted to talk to you. I trust you more than I do Voltorb. Sure he's a nice guy, but you're my best friend." He nodded. "I just feel like I let her down out there..." Treeko sat next to her and put his arm round her in a comforting way._

"_No you didn't. As long as you tried your best, I know Sheila would be proud of you. And you were great out there! You actually did damage the Marshtomp! That's something to brag about." She hardly paid attention to his words as his arm was around her._

_She felt warm and loved under his embrace, though she knew that's not what he was intending to do, she was grateful none-the-less. "Thanks." She replied, laying her head on his shoulder._

_To any other Pokemon, this would have been a bit awkward, but Treeko was blissfully unaware and just smiled and put his head on top of hers. "What are best friends for?" She blushed, but smiled anyway thinking to herself. **"I don't know. But I'm pretty sure it's not loving."**_

**End of Flashback**

"You were always so nice to me when no-on else was. And even when we got all new friends and evolved as well, we hadn't lost that connection like most others would." Grovyle smiled.

"I think I know what you're going to say Combusken." She looked up to see his eyes, filled with the same, child like innocence that he had always held within him.

"W-what would t-that be?" She asked, shakily. He smirked and leaned down, catching her beak with his mouth. She closed her eyes after the sudden come on and smiled into it.

As if by coincidence, a small, pink light illuminated from a small island in the centre of the lake. Reflecting off of the water to create a light show for all too see.

Volbeat and Illumise started to fly around the lake, giving off the colour of their tails to create even more dazzling lights. When they both pulled away, they saw the beautiful scene.

They rested against a Pecha Berry tree, Combusken sat in his lap and lean against the bark of the tree next to Grovyle's head. He had his arms wrapped around her waist securely but loosely. Combusken stared at the scene with a content smile on her face. "I love you, Grovyle."

Grovyle smiled, having completely forgotten about learning Leaf Blade, and whispered back, softly. "I love you too, Combusken. I always have. And Always will."

* * *

><p>ML54: I liked how this one-shot turned out. Not too long, not too short.<p>

Buizel: Yeah...Goldilocks.

ML54: To the naughty step!

Buizel: But this place doesn't even have stairs...

ML54: NAUGHTY STEP!"

Buizel: *Grumbles and sits on a stool*

ML54: Close enough. Anyway, review! And set me a challange if you wish so long as it doesn't involve Mew or Celebi unless they are together. Vice versa with Uxie and Azelf.


End file.
